Alvin Wikkit
"Thith ith the will of the Mithtrethh of Mithfortune." Appearance Brother Alvin Wikkit is a rather portly man. Under his purple robes, he wears leather armor that defends his vital organs from attackers, which are surprisingly plentiful. He carries around a club. Alvin, almost always, wears a huge smile on his face, as he is happy with the world the way it is. Around his mouth and around his eyes, he puts black paint, giving his face an almost hollow, yet jovial look. Alvin is bald. Around his neck hang some bongos, which he enjoys playing. Back Story Alvin was a very unlucky child. He was not born an orphan, but by the age of nine, he became one, his parents dying of a horrible sickness. Death and misfortune followed this despondent child throughout the rest of his early life. He found it difficult to make friends, and those whom he managed to gain left him soon after, blaming him for their own misfortunes. During his childhood, he was passed around to unloving or uncaring caregivers until he ended up on the streets at the age of sixteen. After being beaten and hounded by street gangs and neglected or turned away by churches, he was tired of living in constant misery and misfortune; at nineteen, he was about to take his life. In an empty room of a Dust Den, he was just about to wrap a noose around his neck when he heard a beautiful, smooth, feminine voice. It was comforting, yet scolding, like a mother disciplining her young child: "Why must you mock my work, Alvin?" Confused, Alvin stepped away from the rope. "Living in pain is your duty, just as it is everyone else's, Alvin. But by my Grace, things may be different. Look for the Church of Our Lady in the nearby town," it said. "Find me, and your true home." Alvin left the building in a nearly trance-like state. In the nearby town, he found a church devoted to Lady Cavvy, the Mistress of Misfortune. And it was there that Alvin found his true calling, as well as his happiness. The clergy of Black Lady were very confused when they were told by Alvin that Lady Cavvy herself spoke to him (especially in a "kind" and "gentle" manner), but they did not turn him away. And they found themselves to be grateful for that choice, because for the next six years, Alvin would do the work of the Church and his Lady with a certain level of zeal that only a few members of the Church could match. He was made an official Brother of Bad Fortune at 25 years of age, and heard the "voice" of Lady Cavvy once again, telling him to wander the roadside, preaching her word of warning to any who listen (and those who don't). Of course, Alvin listened. Thus, Brother Alvin Wikkit started the life of adventuring, traveling the land, preaching the Doctrine of Misfortune. Involvement During (insert Tate's campaign name), Alvin makes a lot of friends. He makes friends with his companions, as well as with some interesting people in the city of Vallys. He also sacrifices a chicken as an apology to Lady Cavvy. Personality Alvin is possibly the most friendly man you could ever come across, to the point of being obnoxious. He loves playing his bongos, which people also consider obnoxious. His complete reverance of Lady Cavvy and his constant talking (as well as his heavy lisp) also make people dislike him. All in all, it is safe to assume that three words that can be used to describe Alvin are: obnoxious, friendly, and safe. Beliefs He is a devout follower of Lady Cavvy, the Mistress of Misfortune. He talks about her and to her (though it is debatable whether or not she talks back to him) all of the time. The doctrine of Lady Cavvy includes reverance towards her out of fear, though Alvin seems to do so out of love as well. Fighting Style Alvin uses his magic to make himself and his companions stronger, as well as using it to weaken his opponents. When in combat, he uses his large club (that now has a spike driven in it) to smash skulls). Relationships with Other Characters More to come. Trivia * Alvin is modeled after a specific subculture of the horrorcore genre of music. * His speech inpedement is inspired by famed rapper ABK, (Any Body Killa). * Alvin talks to his goddess like she is an old friend, even though everyone who knows anything about Lady Cavvy should know that is not the usual case. Appears In * Tate's campaign